1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing network access and packet data services to a Mobile Terminal (MT) in a packet switched telecommunications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network operators handle a packet switched telecommunications network configuration for providing services over multiple Mobile Terminal (MT) brands. If MTs have access to multiple services or if different users need to access different restricted IP networks with their MTs, the network configuration becomes more complex. Such a network configuration involves high costs, updates, troubleshooting, technical support for users and network operators.
For example, in a packet switched network such as a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) network a Gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN) acts as a gateway between the GPRS network and an IP network. The IP network may be a public shared network and may have only one Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) server to which MTs from the GPRS network access the IP network. The IP network may also be a restricted private IP network only accessible by authorized MT. When a user located in the GPRS network wishes to have wireless access to the restricted private network the GGSN shall be the gateway allowing or denying access. The network access for a MT is provided by authenticating a MT based on a username and a password. This solution causes configuration problems and involves end user support for their MTs, since different brands of MTs can be used to access the restricted network.
A possible solution is to provide to the MT an user@apnname for selecting a service/network and for allowing the MT to access a restricted private network through the GPRS network. However, this solution requires configuring the user@apnname in the MT. Therefore, the problems of configuration of multiple MTs of different brands is still not solved. For that reason, there is a need to decrease the configuration on MTs that wishes to access a restricted private network. The present invention provides a solution to that problem.